


【瞳耀】荒漠胡杨-5-

by lovethis818



Series: 瞳耀 [12]
Category: S.C.I.谜案集 | S.C.I. Mystery (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-24
Updated: 2019-01-24
Packaged: 2019-10-15 12:10:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17528453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovethis818/pseuds/lovethis818
Summary: ❤点梗，青春文学，不疼痛❤OOC预警，大学校园。军人瞳X博士耀，双向暗恋。





	【瞳耀】荒漠胡杨-5-

**Author's Note:**

> ❤点梗，青春文学，不疼痛
> 
> ❤OOC预警，大学校园。军人瞳X博士耀，双向暗恋。

-5-  
你要我留在这地方  
你要我和它们一样  
我看着你默默地说  
不能这样

白羽瞳给展耀定了酒店，自己也没有回家住，索性跟展耀一起住在了外面。  
早上起来穿衣服展耀还迷迷瞪瞪的裹着被子坐在床上，听见白羽瞳在旁边看着手机念叨。“展耀，经我夜观天象掐指一算。明天是元宵啊，我得回家去。”  
“白大仙儿你掐指一算，没算出来明天还是情人节？”展耀睡觉把后脑勺上的头发都呛起来了，刘海也撸到了一边，眯着眼睛一脸没睡醒的样子。  
白羽瞳似乎刚刚意识到这个问题，猛的回过头来面对着展耀，看见对方睡眼惺忪蔑他的神情顿时忍不住笑出来。“怎么，你要跟我出柜了，不如跟我回家见见家长？”  
什么馊主意。  
展耀从粽子皮里伸出一只胳膊烦躁的挠了挠头，想到白羽瞳常年在那个偏僻又混乱的地方，家里父母也挺担心。展耀叹了口气，“算了算了，你回家吧。到时候我送你回部队。”  
回了部队又得一年半载见不到面，这还不是最关键的。。  
展耀接着自己的话茬往下想，头疼的抱着自己的脑袋往后一仰重新躺回到床上。“你什么时候能从那破地方回来啊。。”  
白羽瞳不以为然的套上衬衣，站在床边低头系着衣扣。“我才刚去了几年。”  
展耀听着白羽瞳不上心的调调有点上火，他蹭的一下坐起来，连被都掀到了一边去，脑袋上的头发随着他的动作晃到前面盖住了眼，展耀也不捋开就冲着白羽瞳呲牙咧嘴。“几年？一年都不行，一个月，一天都不行！”  
白羽瞳当年毕业没有选择学校的分配，展耀研究生正好毕业，看他并不想去沈阳军区也曾经试探的问白羽瞳要不要他给找找人，“去北京吧，我到时候读完博了，还能称着你点。”  
那时候白羽瞳只是摇头给拒绝了，展耀以为他有自己的打算，谁知道白羽瞳一扯子趔到了大西北，去了新疆生产建设兵团，展耀知道这个消息差点没把牙给咬碎了，到现在一提还一肚子气。  
好，咱们心平气和的来说。  
那地方要单纯是远点也就罢了，展耀不怕每次去看他都得先坐飞机下来再转好几趟车，也压根不在乎那点钱。他怕的是那地方并不似其他几个军区，疆区内几乎每天都有矛盾冲突爆发，对的是真刀真枪，还有真的威胁。  
“当兵的哪个不对的是真刀真枪？”白羽瞳觉得展耀小题大做，没把他的话往心里去。  
展耀气急又发作不出，只能化作冷笑几声。  
被默默粉饰而过那些大大小小防不胜防的，究竟造成了多大的损失，又牺牲了多少武警和民兵，你永远都不会知道。展耀难以想象或许某一天他没有预兆的收到了噩耗，而后与那人之间只剩一张遗照。  
也怪展耀太乌鸦嘴，白羽瞳去的头一年就中了彩，七五事件成为他加入建设兵团后的第一炮。正在申请offer的展耀那一阵整夜整夜不闭眼，活像丢了魂，走着躺着都不停刷手机电脑，生怕错过新疆的最新动向。  
展耀头一次觉得自己是个虔诚的教徒，无论是基督还是佛祖，恨不能将大大小小所有神仙都求告一遍。他甚至在看到网络上那些被砸坏的警车和焚烧后成为焦灰的人体残骸的照片时忍不住干呕起来，就好像那些东西随时有可能变成“白羽瞳”三个字向他砸过来。  
这种生活实在折磨人，白羽瞳过的不安全，展耀也过的不安稳。  
形势稍好展耀辗转挂了一个电话过去，耐住性子闲扯了几句，随后便问白羽瞳这阵在哪执勤。他站在阳台上能看到曾经白羽瞳住的那间宿舍，里面早都不是当初的那些人了，可是军装总能让他想到白羽瞳。  
电话那边机警的察觉到了一样，片刻安静反问一句，“你想过来？”  
展耀不吭声，既不承认也不否认，这种反应分明就是在无声的控诉。  
白羽瞳头疼的揉了揉眼眶，每天高警惕高戒备的巡逻让他觉得疲惫不堪。他头一天全副武装与同伴一起上街时，白羽瞳的表现相对其他同批来的新兵好多了，大家都不过是尚还年轻的男孩子，还没完全认识这个世界，就已经要面对死亡的威胁，难免不让人惶恐。  
“瞎闹什么，这边都封锁了。”  
听见白羽瞳否定了他的主意，展耀在电话这边急的大声强调，“没事我进得去，我的专业可以托人安排！”  
白羽瞳的好脾气都被这些天来的紧张和压力耗光了，冲着电话劈头盖脸来了一句。“展耀你发什么神经，是不是学习学傻了！谁让你随随便便跑这么危险的地方来！老实儿给我呆着！”  
“你才发神经，你当时怎么随随便便跑那地方去的！不都跟你说了帮你找人去北京吗！我在这呆着我能呆的住吗！”没被顺毛安抚反而被训了一通，展耀气的转身就将电话摔了出去。半夜已经熄了灯的寝室走廊中能听到清脆的碎响，没睡的寝室冒出头来打算看发生了什么。  
这不是一回事……  
白羽瞳看着已经挂断的通话界面愣了好半天回不来神，再打过去就变成了“您所拨打的电话已关机”。料想到展耀八成是气火了不想跟他说话，仔细想想自己也真是有点不知好歹，人家关心自己惦记着自己，没说声谢谢还骂了个狗屁不是。  
在高压环境下人的承受能力会被无限度的提升，直到达到顶点。但当人有意识的将自己抗压能力和神经紧张针对某个事情或某个方面调节到顶点时，其他方面的刺激就会格外放大，睡眠质量差，脾气暴躁，甚至你拿针尖轻轻的戳他一下，他都会像吹胀的气球一样，砰的爆开。  
他是，想必展耀也是。  
白羽瞳拿着手机站在医院门口，看了看外面正在站岗戒备的班长，正因为听到他打电话的声音看向他。白羽瞳无力的耸了耸肩，堆出了个难看的笑脸。  
另一边展耀正问同学借了手电在走廊里找自己的手机，打算把电话卡弄出来先找个电话用着，免得白羽瞳给他打电话时接不通。  
其实展耀真想去，他家里也不让去。可他实在想在这种时候能亲眼见着白羽瞳，就算是他仍旧每天都要进行防暴巡逻，每天依然要面对未知的恐怖事件威胁。  
他甚至有些后怕的想着万一，万一，万一白羽瞳马上就出了什么意外，而在出意外之前的最后一通电话，他们俩居然还在吵架。  
展耀整个人缩成了一团在漆黑的走廊里蹲着，朝后狠狠的一拳砸在了墙上，黑暗在此刻比任何的鬼神都强大，将他囫囵着吞没，连痛苦都发泄不出。  
千万别出事。  
初次开放警戒，允许第一批记者入疆时，展耀还是托人找关系将他送了进去，靠着自己的专业身份进了部队。  
白羽瞳在新疆呆的又黑又瘦，可是一身军装穿在身上比以前更有味道。  
以前在学校那时候看着白羽瞳穿军装，真是像被修建的整齐的小树，他尚未经历过风雨，又被精心照顾，一尘不染。可如今再看白羽瞳，那身军装是真的将他装点成了军人，将热血、责任，将死亡、痛苦，化成了枝叶。多了历练，也就多了沧桑。  
“展耀？”白羽瞳扭头看见了从车上下来的展耀，说不惊讶是假的，也不感动也是假的。  
即使已经过去了非常时期，局势已经趋向平稳，但风波造成的恐惧依然余留在人心里。白羽瞳看着展耀大步朝他走过来，觉得自己眼眶就热了。  
没人不希望在最困难最恐惧的时候有人能陪着自己，能给自己一个暂时支撑和躲避的地方。白羽瞳一直否认，否认展耀的出现可以给他鼓舞。  
他刚从外面执勤回来，看见展耀只觉得终于可以放下心来了，可以像天塌下来都不用担心一样安安稳稳的睡一觉。白羽瞳摘了帽子低头将额头顶在展耀肩膀上，感觉到展耀微微偏头用脸颊蹭了一下自己的头发，小声的在耳边念叨。  
“小白不怕，我陪你呢。”  
这场旷日持久的冷战和争吵最终以双方的妥协告终。展耀无法改变白羽瞳在军区留下的现实，白羽瞳也不能斩断对方总想把他调回去的念头。这个问题就像根木刺扎进他们俩之间的肉里，除非某一天另一方放弃推进，否则总会疼痛。  
展耀独自在酒店呆了半夜，脑袋里浮上来的这些事让他越想越不是滋味。他并非有意要重提这个问题，只是去年年底忽然又发生的恐怖事件将他的神经再次提到那段事间。白天里两个人谁也说不过谁，白羽瞳临回家前两人分别心里都有些不痛快。  
他呆不了多少天人就要回部队了，这是闹什么。  
展耀于是坐不住了，穿上衣服钻进了寒风里，打车一路直奔白羽瞳他们家。  
白羽瞳接到电话时打算下来把院子大门打开让展耀进来，谁知道展耀冲他招了招手，示意他别开门让父母听见，又指了指旁边的铁栅栏。这点护栏对白羽瞳来说压根不算点事，两只手扶住一撑，身子腾的跳上半空，右脚踩在栏杆上一蹬，利索的跳了出来。  
“你怎么不进去？我爸我妈听说你来了还说想你呢。”白羽瞳出来的急，也没穿件外套，缩着肩膀朝着展耀跑过去。  
“哎你爸妈知道我来了啊？那多不好意思的，我就是过来看你是不是生气呢。”展耀笑的温温吞吞，看上去有点讨好的样子。  
白羽瞳听完憋住了笑，装模作样的恼了一下，缩着的身子猛地直起来，“展耀你是我大爷行吗，半夜有门不走你让我翻墙，翻墙出来就为了这事？”  
“这不是为了配得上你矫健的身手么。。”展耀自己小声嘀咕，他把自己的围巾摘了一半下来，一圈缠在对方脖子上。抬眼看了看白羽瞳，对方的脸似乎在夹杂着海水汽的风中冻的有点僵，展耀索性连手都捂在了他脸上。  
白羽瞳的脸冰凉一片，在展耀的手心里慢慢暖和起来，怕风吹的展耀手冷，又连忙攥住展耀的手。他眨了眨眼看向展耀，能清晰的看到对方的嘴唇一动一动，认认真真的对他说。  
“哎，人民子弟兵，我跟你知会声。”  
“你要是回不来，我就杵你墓前面，当那块碑。把你的名字啊事迹啊都刻我身上，刻我心里。”  
“三千年不死，三千年不朽。”


End file.
